


You Can't Stop A Bullet

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, injured negan, lamest title ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: Negan takes a bullet for Rick, and as a result, Rick decides to take care of him until he gets better. After all, it's the right thing to do.





	You Can't Stop A Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> For hereforthejeffrey on Tumblr. They Rick taking care of Negan after he takes a bullet for him, and sexual urges coming out to play during the process.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It’s easy, really. There’s no complicated emotional struggle here at all. So long as Rick reminds himself that Negan had gotten himself injured trying to save him, he can convince himself that he’s doing this all because he owes the guy for protecting him.

This, being the decision to care for the man’s injuries until he can handle himself again.

And also, there actually _is_ a huge emotional struggle going on, because Rick’s apparently literal shit at convincing himself that he hasn’t gone and gotten himself attached to Negan. Despite that, he continues to try. It’s a repetitive process—he starts by reiterating to himself that Negan’s got his entire hand in the huge pie that is everything that’s led up to Alexandria being in such terrible shape right now. And when that doesn’t work, Rick tells himself that Negan’s invasive and vulgar and admittedly kind of hilarious sometimes, and goddamn it, he’s just never going to win this argument, is he?

Negan likes Rick’s company—that’s nothing new. He’s always liked it. Said it from the very beginning that he thought Rick was special. And then there’s always the arm around his shoulders or on the small of his back, leading him around. The only place Rick manages to convince him not to follow him is into the bathroom. He’s frankly surprised Negan doesn’t try to join him in there, too.

Negan’s not subtle. He’s never made an attempt to conceal the fact that he’s interested in Rick in every way possible, and Rick’s picked up on it. He sees the dark, lingering eyes scanning him up and down, feels the heat and weight of Negan’s words, senses every ounce of primal hunger oozing from the man’s actions toward him.

And even when Rick knew for certain he’d hated Negan, he’d felt the tension on his side, too. He remembers it starting with the desire to tear him apart physically, and he knows exactly when he felt it shift from the urge to hurt him to the need to break him, and then the longing to _feel_ him. To rip him apart from the inside, and to see his face contort into something other than that goddamned shit-eating grin he’s always wearing.

By always, Rick means _always_. When he makes a joke, when he orders Rick to do something, all the way over to the time the dumbass took a goddamned fucking _bullet_ for Rick, he’s been smirking like it’s his default expression and the thing’s password-protected to unlock.

And yes, Negan really did take a bullet for Rick. Over one of his own Saviors. A very dead Savior now, but over one of his own, nonetheless.

Not that it’s affected the way the rest of the Saviors treat him, but still. It’s a big deal, all factors taken into consideration. The entirety of the ride to the Sanctuary was spent with Negan explaining to Rick that the guy who tried to shoot him was a genuine piece of shit and that he’d been waiting for a good reason to get rid of him anyway.

Rick’s been spending his time in Negan’s room, taking care of him, as if his own fucking doctor can’t do the job. In Rick’s defense, Negan has all but requested him to stay by his side, but damn it, why can’t Rick just say no and go back to the shit he obviously needs to be getting done back in Alexandria? Why does he have to go and be a nice person and stay around unnecessarily? Why does that stupid, perfect fucking face of Negan’s make Rick just weak enough to have him stuck right here, at this douche canoe’s beck and call?

At the very least, Negan doesn’t seem to be taking total advantage of the opportunity. Part of Rick has gone into this whole ordeal half expecting to be fetching him beverages and food and wives and what-have-you, but in all actuality, Negan’s just been asking for company. He just wants Rick to sit around and chat and watch old movies with him. Or, as he so gracefully put it, he wants someone ‘to shoot the shit with’.

The bullet didn’t hit anywhere immediately crucial to Negan’s survival. It ended up lodged in his left shoulder, but the process of removing the fragments has left him far more wounded and sore than he’s probably expected.

It’s when he asks Rick to help him with a bath that Rick realizes just how helpless he actually is. ‘ _I can’t wash myself with a beat-up fucking left arm, Rick._ ’ He’s insisted, and seeing as he was stupid enough to actually get himself shot over Rick, the Alexandria leader knows he’d be a plain asshole to turn his back and refuse.

So here he is, leaning over a bathtub, washcloth in hand. At present, he isn’t doing much more than watching Negan soak in the hot water, but he’s sure the man will have plenty for him to do soon enough.

For now, he strikes up conversation. “Need some more aspirin?”

“Nope.” Negan shrugs, and immediately winces. “I’ll take some after I get out of here.”

“Okay…so what do you need me to do?”

Negan rolls his eyes. “Just sit there and look pretty or some shit. Don’t be in such a rush to get the hell out of Dodge.”

“Can you blame me?” Rick questions. “We’re supposed to be enemies, and here I am, waitin’ to wash your back.”

“I never fucking said you had to, Rick.” Negan deadpans. “I mean, it’s nice as shit to have you around, but if you’d rather be somewhere else, go _get_ somewhere else.”

Somehow, Rick isn’t surprised. Negan’s an asshole, but he’s actually got a half-decent moral code that’s got some admirable qualities. He’s not an entirely terrible person—it’s just the location that he and Rick are respectively in the situation that makes Rick obligated to be his enemy. Despite that, he speaks up.

“No, it’s okay. You helped me, so I’m gonna help you.”

“I didn’t do it so you’d be stuck here, dumbass.” Negan quips, and Rick hears some bitterness in his tone. Rick automatically feels the urge to explain himself.

“And I’m not stayin’ because I think you did.”

“That’s not what you said half a minute ago.”

Well duh, asshole. It’s because Rick doesn’t really care to delve into the whole ‘I might be getting emotionally attached to you and am debatably already physically attracted to you’ spiel. Why can’t he just let Rick do this without things getting weird?

“Yeah well, that’s not what I meant.” Rick tries. He can hear the childish pout in his own voice, which is somehow even more embarrassing than his own thoughts.

“Care to fucking elaborate, then?” Negan quips, looking unimpressed. “Because it’s sure starting to feel pretty damned obligatory and that’s one hell of a goddamned bonerkill.”

No, Negan. Rick really does not care to fucking elaborate. And it’s not because he thinks the guy’s going to get grossed out and tell him to fuck off—let’s face it, that would be the ideal reaction. It’s because he knows Negan’s going to do the polar opposite, a la ‘ _Oh, you want some of this, do you? Well, let’s fucking do it, baby.’_ And as much as that excites Rick, the logical side of him is screaming for him to get a grip.

His body, however, defies that logical side. He can’t stop staring now that he’s lost in thought. Negan’s impatient expression doesn’t make him any less attractive. Even when it’s not that big, self-indulgent smirk, his features are somehow just as sharp as ever. And now that Rick has the chance to, he can’t really stop himself from grazing his eyes down along the man’s toned chest. His stomach feels like firecrackers are exploding within it as he dares to let his gaze rake down past Negan’s waist, to…

Jesus Christ, what the hell is Rick doing?

“Please don’t make me say it.” Rick finally manages, because he knows Negan’s been watching him, and he knows that the man’s eyes followed his own during their trek down his body. Ever since Negan decided that Alexandria was his favorite place to visit, Rick’s gained a keen sense for when he’s being watched by the guy. And of course Negan is watching him—he’s been waiting on an answer.

“See, you pop off with shit like that,” Negan starts, irritated expression giving way to amusement, “and it only makes me want to know what the fuck’s got your balls in a knot even more.”

“Negan—”

“But I don’t really have to wonder, do I?”

Yep, there it is. That cocky attitude that makes Rick’s body feel like it’s on fire and his dick stand up for more. He’s on his knees in front of the tub, so Negan can’t see it, but there’s definitely some interest building up in the crotch of his pants. And this won’t be the first time it’s happened, either. Rick’s been pretty good at keeping his asshole-induced arousal to himself for the most part, but he’s got a feeling that he’s going to lose out this time.

“You look like you want to do more than wash my back.” When Rick’s eyes meet Negan’s, he’s greeted to the biggest smirk he’s seen on this guy’s face yet. It makes him equal parts irritated and aroused, and he’s really starting to wish he had different taste in men because getting called out this often is starting to get a little exasperating.

“C’mon, Rick.” Negan lolls his head back against the rim of the bathtub and wets his lips with his tongue. “You know just as fucking well as I do that Mini-Me down in that water’s got no problem with you getting a little handsy. I’m right-handed, but I sure as shit don’t mind letting you do the work.”

Yep. Negan just asked him for a handjob. A part of Rick feels some relief, because a handjob is so much less intimate than what he actually _wants_ to do to this guy, but he’s also wondering if it’s going to stop there. Negan’s well-known for the fact that he’s not the type to know when to quit, so there’s a pretty good chance he and Rick are going to go from Rick jerking him off to someone’s dick in someone’s ass and someone tangled up in someone else’s sheets.

Rick can picture it, honestly. Negan, on his stomach with his ass high up in the air, and Rick fucking him senseless. Rick can almost feel the heat and friction, hear the way Negan growls out his praise to Rick about just how good he is, fingers bundled tightly around the thick gray comforter atop Negan’s bed…

“Fuck, Rick…” Negan’s words bring Rick right back to the present, and he immediately feels the flush of arousal on his face and the blurring at the edges of his vision. He already knows he’s not going to be able to keep himself in check this time, but when he meets Negan’s eyes, he almost moans at the sight. The injured man’s eyebrows are raised high up onto his forehead and his teeth are sunken hard into his lower lip as he takes in the sight before him. “Are you getting all hot and bothered just seeing me naked?”

Rick curses the way Negan raises one hand from the water and cups his face with it, and hates how much he loves the contrast of the heat and wetness as a result. He almost— _almost—_ leans into the contact.

“Shit, baby, how’s about you just crawl your fucking ass right in here with me? The water’s great.”

Negan has a strange knack for being both exciting and embarrassing at the same time. Rick really doesn’t want to be the guy who caved to Negan’s advances, but…damn. How does he turn this shit away?

“Look.” Negan sighs. “This is about Alexandria, isn’t it? Your people. If it’s like that, nobody has to know, alright? Believe it or not, I can keep a secret real fucking well.”

It’s not just about Alexandria, honestly. It’s about so much more than that. It’s about the fact that if Rick succumbs to his urges here, he’s officially caving in to the understanding that he’s sexually attracted to Negan, and that there’s probably more where that came from. He’s sleeping with the enemy, and on top of that, he’s probably going to have to kill this guy one day, so going off and getting any more attached to him than he already is is actually a terrible fucking idea.

 _Is_ he going to have to kill him one day? Rick would like to think so. Hell, he’d promised to do so, and Negan’s the cocky type who’s going to hold him to that shit no matter how things turn out. He likes Rick because of his tenacity and his honesty and his ability to get shit done, so if the end result isn’t a very dead Negan, then he’s probably disappointing the guy anyway.

But does he want to?

God, why is that question so hard to answer?

Rick frowns and inhales slowly, before he sighs and turns a suddenly tired gaze to Negan. “…Why’d you let yourself get shot for me?”

It’s like Rick has asked a stupid question, the way Negan’s eyes go wide and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Is it really that surprising a thing to wonder? Is it so strange to wonder why a guy who had been sworn the enemy was willing to take a bullet for the guy who threatened to kill him?

“…Because I didn’t want your ass dead?” Negan responds, shaking his head. “You’re fucking welcome, Rick.”

“No—I mean, thanks.” Rick rakes his fingers through his hair and allows himself a few moments of thought before speaking up again. “It’s just—I promised I’d kill you one day. You really want to put your life on the line for a guy who’s gonna kill you in the end?”

Negan laughs, and then winces when the action makes him move around a little too much. After grunting off the pain a little, he flashes Rick another one of his toothy grins. “You know what I think, Rick? I don’t think you’re actually going to kill me.”

“Excuse me?” Rick snaps.

“You heard me.” Negan looks proud of himself, and Rick isn’t sure whether he wants to sock that smug look away or kiss it off. “Maybe a couple of weeks after we met, and maybe even a few more days beyond that, but not now. You like having me around, Rick. You’re not all smiles and giggles and rainbows around me yet, but you’re fucking getting there.”

“Really?” Rick frowns, but the incredulous look on his face defies any argument he might be trying to make.

“Yeah.” Negan chuckles, this time more careful. “You think I don’t see the way you look at me when it’s just the two of us? How you just looked me up and down a few minutes ago? It’s here if you want it, babe…you just gotta fucking take it.”

Rick swallows hard. He knows Negan’s right, and he’s known for a while. But goddamn it, just because his body says he should do something doesn’t mean it’s a good idea. However, how long has it been since he last got to indulge in some sort of release like this?

Maybe just once, he could…

“I’m not gonna make you, Rick, but—”

What is Rick doing? Jesus _Christ_ , what is he doing? Rick doesn’t remember closing the gap between them, or curling an arm around Negan’s shoulders. He’s at least careful to make sure he doesn’t upset Negan’s injury any worse than it already is, but it’s a little hard to focus with his mouth on Negan’s and the other man’s tongue tracing his lips.

He sweeps all judgment to the wayside as he parts his lips and his tongue seeks out Negan’s. He’s so goddamned deliberate in the way his mouth and tongue move, and he tastes so goddamned good that Rick allows himself to get caught up in the kiss alone for several long moments. When he finally does pull back, he’s out of breath.

“Are you gonna get in here or what?” Negan pants, wiping his mouth with the forearm of his uninjured arm. Their eyes meet again, and Rick knows he’s gone before he even gives himself a chance to think about it. He works his shirt open and shrugs it off, and then stands to start on his pants and shoes.

Negan whistles at the sight. “Whoa, god _damn_ …go a little slower, baby, I want to see what you’ve got going on.”

Somehow, it isn’t embarrassing this time. Rick already knows what’s going to happen, so he obeys and lets Negan get a view of a little bit of everything as he fumbles with his belt. He lets the pants fall to his ankles, and then kicks his boots and socks off. When he looks back up to meet Negan’s eyes, the larger man is licking his lips all over again.

“C’mere.” Negan urges, and Rick obeys without any hesitation this time. He moves to stand next to the bathtub, his underwear the only thing left on.

They don’t exchange words this time. Negan just curls his arm around Rick’s waist and wraps his fingers up in the waistband of the garment, before he hums in approval and pulls it down just a little. He looks up at Rick, whose breath hitches in his throat, and then presses a wet kiss to one of his hipbones.

“You’re gonna look so good riding my dick like it was made for you…” Negan teases, before he tugs Rick’s underwear down all the way. His fingers rake their way back up his thigh, giving one of his ass cheeks a hungry little squeeze.

And then Rick can’t resist. He turns his gaze down to Negan, who looks up to him once more. His fingers slide down his own abdomen, taking his cock into his hand, and then he raises it to Negan’s lips. He’s not sure what he’s expecting, but when Negan eagerly sucks him into his mouth, he practically melts on the spot.

Negan’s a dominant personality, so it’s no surprise that he takes charge the way he does. Thankfully, the tub is high enough up that Rick can brace his hands on the edges while Negan sucks him off, but it’s quickly becoming a little difficult to stand. Negan goes to fucking _town_ on him, and before he realizes what’s happened, he’s already finishing right in the other man’s mouth.

Rick meets Negan’s eyes just in time to see him swallow, and then nod to the water. “Damn, Rick. You must’ve really fucking enjoyed yourself there. In any case, get in the water before this shit starts getting cold.”

Okay, so the next time Negan makes an oral joke, Rick knows full well he’s not just building himself up. This guy knows what he’s doing. Either that, or he’s fantasized about it enough to know exactly what he wants to do. Regardless, it worked, and as Rick finally breaks down and crawls into the bath water, it’s on shaky legs that are happy to crumble when he sits down. He intentionally slinks in behind Negan, even though he’s a little smaller than him, and curls his arms around his waist.

“It’s been a while.” He admits. Words come a lot more easily now that Rick’s had some sort of release, and he even finds himself leaning forward to press a kiss against the nape of Negan’s neck.

“No worries there, Rick.” Negan says, and even though Rick can’t see his face, he can hear that cocky ass look on his face. “I bet I’ll have you coming apart all over again in no time anyway. Now…” Rick sees the water swish before he feels Negan’s fingers around his wrist, and then he’s guiding his hand down along his stomach.

Oh, _fuck_ , that’s a turn-on. Negan doesn’t go straight to the destination, either. Rick can tell he’s enjoying the way his partner’s fingers stammer against Negan’s skin as they’re guided along, and when the larger man’s fingers lace with his own, he’s lit up with an excitement that makes him wonder just how much more of Negan he can take.

Either way, Negan’s trailing Rick’s hand down along his thigh, and then to the inside of his leg and back up, along his abdomen once more, and then to his chest.

“Take your fucking time, baby.” Negan coos, releasing Rick’s fingers. “Make it feel good. I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

Rick thinks back to moments ago, when he was still fully clothed, staring Negan down from outside of the tub. He’d taken in his chest, and the glistening of the water on his skin, and the way it danced around his waist. He relives it now, except for the fact that he can _feel_ it. He likes the brush of Negan’s skin beneath his fingertips, and as he grazes his thumb across a nipple, he slides his other hand down.

Negan relaxes against his chest, letting out a sigh so deep that it rattles within Rick’s bones and makes him shudder. He’s getting turned on all over again, but that doesn’t hinder what he’s doing now. He likes the sharp hiss in Negan’s breathing when he digs his nails into the man’s thigh, or when he gives one of his nipples a playful squeeze, or how he bites back a moan when Rick’s hand gives his cock one teasing experimental stroke, before trailing up along his belly.

“Atta _boy_ , Rick…” Negan praises as Rick’s fingers find his chin, tipping it up and sideways. Rick likes how he willingly obeys, even as he starts sucking on his neck. “Goddamn, I’m gonna fuck you so good here in a little bit…”

In all of Rick’s fantasies, he’d been the one topping. He’s never thought about what it would be like to have Negan buried inside of him. But right now, caught up in the moment like this, he finds he doesn’t really care which way it goes, so long as some actual fucking happens at some point during this whole thing.

“Big talk for a guy who can’t wash his body with his left hand.” Rick teases, and the low, heavy laugh that escapes Negan elicits yet another shiver from Rick.

“I’m gonna talk you through it. How do you like the idea of riding me?” Negan curls his hips backward, brushing himself against Rick’s front, and Rick doesn’t bother concealing the moan that leaves him as he does so. “I sure as fuck do. Picturing you in my lap, bouncing on my cock, screaming my name because I’m making you feel _so fucking good…_ ”

“Shit…” Rick groans against Negan’s skin. “You sure you can handle that?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Negan laughs. “You underestimate me, Rick.”

Rick silences him right there by way of grasping his cock in his right hand. He offers a few tentative strokes, before he starts experimenting, curling his fingers and wrist, brushing his thumb across the slit…he can feel the stickiness of pre-come mixing with the water as he starts working the other man into full arousal. It’s as Negan rests his head back on Rick’s shoulder that he finally opens his mouth to speak.

“Okay, stop there.” Negan urges. “I want you to get in front of me.”

Even now, Rick finds himself a little surprised that Negan taking a bullet for him led all the way to this. But that doesn’t stop him from shifting around until he’s at the front of the tub.

“Good, now turn around, and get up on your knees.” Negan orders, and when Rick obeys, he moans aloud. “Yeah, that’s right. Show me how fuckable you are. Bend over and start fingering yourself. Get good and ready for me, will you?”

Rick knows he should be embarrassed. Fuck, he shouldn’t be doing any of this. But here he is, moving to brace one hand against the faucet while his other hand trails up to his mouth. He slips two wet fingers between his lips and makes a display of wetting them, before he drags his hand back to his exposed entrance and circles himself with one finger.

Pushing the digit inside, Rick shivers. His grip on the faucet falters and slips a little, but he catches himself. He spreads his legs a little and then adds a second finger, curling and scissoring inside himself. He hears Negan whistle in approval, and when he curls his fingers just right and finds that spot inside him, he moans his own approval. Okay, fuck, that feels nice. And if he does it again—yep, whoa, holy shit.

Before Rick realizes what he’s doing, his face has gone flush with arousal and he’s pumping his fingers shamelessly into his own body, all right in front of Negan. He turns his head back to look at the other man, just in time to see him lick his lips. His right hand is on his cock, stroking slowly while Rick touches himself.

“Goddamn, Rick…you should see yourself right now. You’re a hot fucking mess.” Negan’s grinning, his eyes never once leaving Rick’s little show. “You know, I wasn’t sure exactly what I was gonna see when I started thinking you and I should bang it around a little sometime, but this…this takes the fucking cake. You’re something else, Rick Grimes. So what do you think? Are you nice and ready?”

Rick thinks he could probably go all day like this with how good it feels, but then he thinks about Negan’s cock in his hand, and how fantastic being filled up by him would feel, and fuck if he can’t contain himself. He nods slowly, and lets out a breathy, “Yeah. It’s about time you asked.”

Negan whistles again. “Good. Then get over here."

The two come together flawlessly. Rick crawls into Negan’s lap and slides his arms around the other man’s neck as he meets his lips in a kiss. With Negan’s right hand on the side of his face again, he can’t bring himself to pull away, even as he settles himself over Negan’s cock and lowers himself down onto him. It’s only when the other man’s size starts to fill him up that he breaks off the kiss, his forehead resting on Negan’s uninjured shoulder.

“Shit…” Rick pants, and he likes the way Negan’s fingers trail through his hair almost reassuringly, holding him close.

“…You okay?” Negan questions, and Rick can hear the genuine concern in his voice. God, is Rick ever going to see all the different sides of Negan? No wonder he’s so goddamned attractive, all mysterious and perplexing. The gentle tone in his voice has Rick realizing that even though he’s an asshole in virtually every other situation, he’s a sweet lover. It would certainly explain being able to have more than one wife at a time…

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Rick manages, once he’s all the way down. He pushes himself back upright and meets those dark eyes with his own.

“Good.” The look in Negan’s eyes tells Rick he’s going to be careful, and Rick somehow trusts it. He raises himself up slowly, and then lowers himself down. He can feel Negan’s hips moving cautiously to meet the movements, and there’s something so pleasant in that sensation of fullness that hits him every time Negan moves.

“Go faster.” Rick requests, and as that smirk works its way back onto Negan’s features, he obeys. He moves to brace himself up against the edges of the tub, and then curses and winces visibly.

“Oww, fuck…” Negan curses, teeth gritted. “Goddamn it, I’m already forgetting about this stupid thing.” He gestures toward his arm. “Looks like it’s gonna be all you, Rick. Think you can handle it?”

Rick nods, and much like Negan just tried to do, braces his hands on the rim of the bathtub. He arches his back, and then as he pushes himself back down onto Negan, rolls his hips forward a bit.

It’s surprisingly gentle, the way Rick moves. He’s afraid to make Negan’s injury any worse, and judging by the look on the guy’s face, the thing still smarts a little from trying to use it too much. So rather than quick up and down motions, he’s rocking his hips and clenching his body and making his movements more deliberate than rapid.

Negan still seems to appreciate them, too. The other man’s arm comes to rest around Rick’s waist, fingers going from a tight, needy grip to a loose, stammering one. Rick tips his head when Negan’s lips find the crook of his neck. He brings a hand around Negan’s neck, to the back of his head, and buries his fingers in the man’s dark hair as he moves.

“Here, go like this…” Negan urges, sliding his hand back to one of Rick’s hips. He pulls, silently urging Rick to angle his movements a certain way, and _holy fuck_ , now Rick sees why. With every movement, Rick’s essentially brushing Negan’s cock right against that spot inside him, and with just a couple of thrusts, he’s already seeing stars.

“…Negan…shit….” Rick can feel himself growing shaky already. He steals a sloppy, wavering kiss from Negan as his body rocks erratically onto him. His eyes feel like they’re going to roll back into his skull.

“That feel good, Rick?” Negan questions against Rick’s lips, and Rick nods immediately. “Good. And for the record, you feel fucking amazing too.”

“How’s your shoulder?” Rick manages breathily, still moving.

“It’s still there.” Negan laughs, and then tips his head up to kiss Rick’s lips. “Don’t worry about me, alright? Focus.”

With the pleasure surging up and down Rick’s spine, he really doesn’t have to be told twice. While he’s still careful to mind the wound on Negan’s left shoulder, Rick’s movements grow a little more heated. He can feel the pleasure mounting with each movement by now.

They both go silent, Rick’s head finding that spot on Negan’s shoulder again as their bodies move in unison. Negan’s not doing a whole lot, but he’s doing what he can without exacerbating his injury. Rick can feel his hips snap up every now and then, moving to meet Rick’s body as it bears down onto him. Soon enough, they’re both panting and grunting and trembling as they draw closer.

“Negan…I’m gonna—”

 “Good...I bet you look fucking perfect getting off. Show me, baby…” Negan’s right hand is in Rick’s lap now, stroking and squeezing and rubbing him to help push him over that edge, so it’s no surprise when almost by his command, Rick loses it. He lets a string of curses out under his breath as he fucks himself down onto Negan, body spasming and clenching, and release spilling out onto Negan’s chest and into the water.

“Fucking…Fuck, Rick…” Negan’s orgasm follows almost immediately, and Rick moans shamelessly when the white heat of his climax fills him up from the inside. Negan can’t stop himself from curling both arms tightly around Rick as he finishes, even though Rick can tell it hurts him.

But afterward, he lets the limb go slack and breathes out a pleasant sigh. Rick crawls off of him and sits down in front of him, leaning into inspect the wound.

“How’s it feel?”

“Fucking perfect.” Negan groans with a smile. Not unlike Rick, his mind is still in a post-coital haze. “Goddamn, Rick…that was worth every long-ass day of waiting for you to come around.”

“I was talking about your shoulder.” Rick answers blandly. “But I’m glad the sex was good.”

“Hell yeah. Just you wait until this thing’s all healed up. I’m gonna blow your fucking mind.”

Rick sighs, though he makes no effort to conceal the hint of affection in his voice as he speaks. “One step at a time, Negan.” This was supposed to be a just once kind of thing, but Rick already knows that isn’t going to happen.

“Right, okay, what-the-fuck-ever.” Negan rolls his eyes. “Anyway, want to help me out of here? I’m really starting to need that aspirin.”

The rest of the day is spent in Negan’s bed, with Rick offering Negan medicine and food as needed, and then finding himself wrapped up in the other man’s grip. Apparently, Negan is a lot more affectionate than he lets on, because that’s all he wants at this point. Closeness and someone to nurse his wound. Rick only gets asked to blow him once.

Which he complies to.


End file.
